


Guidance

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: 4400
Genre: Angst, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small POV on Kyle from his lecturer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by fififolle.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to S2 "As Fate Would Have ItSmall POV on Kyle.

Wendy Paulson doesn't know quite what to make of Kyle Baldwin. She knows he had no interest in nineteenth century novellas, but she surprised him there and now he can't get enough of the books. He surprised her, too, when he showed up outside her apartment in the middle of the night with no explanation of why or how he'd gotten there – much less how he knew where she lived.

It's evident Kyle hasn't had a simple life. He's twenty one and only just starting college, and emotionally isn't where he should be. She's read his file, and as far as circumstances go for late entry she hasn't seen a coma come up very often. He's a unique case.

What concerns her is that he doesn't seem to feel he belongs where he is, perhaps that's a side effect of losing four years of his life, but he comes to her as if she should know. No one but Kyle can know that sort of thing, but she doesn't turn him away, he can still benefit from her advice – if he wants guidance he'll get it. It's answers about his place that she can't give him – she can only ask the right questions and hope he finds them himself.


End file.
